


And What Do I Get?

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Slut Aoba, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue, but it's still kind o hot, gagging, it's actually kind of gross I'm sorry, underage everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki never stood a chance against a drunk and needy fifteen year old... </p><p>Aoba always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What Do I Get?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... I know some of you will probably hate this one but I just.. I DON'T KNOW OKAY???
> 
> Ages:  
> Aoba - 15  
> MIzuki - 18
> 
> Again, like in some of my other stories, I use Sly and Aoba interchangeably due to the time period.
> 
> Not beta read

God he was so wasted…

Aoba stumbled through the crowded kitchen as he went for another drink. No one bothered to tell him no; he’d fuck up anyone who tried…

Once he had his heavily alcohol laden drink, the blue haired teenager of fifteen made his way outside. He looked around for anyone he knew but no one that he recognized had shown up yet apparently. 

Leaning heavily against the side of the house, he dug through the pockets of his baggy jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up after he had set his drink down on the ground next to him. 

“Fuck…” he muttered as he tried to stay standing. He had also started to shake from cold, the winter chill horrendously numbing at 3am. 

“Sly, what the hell are you doing? Where’s your jacket?” 

Aoba looked up and his eyes seemed to light up just the slightest bit before a calm smirk spread over his young features. “Hell if I know… lost it a while ago. Didn’t think this shit was your type of thing MIzuki…”

“It isn’t. Koujaku just mentioned that you’d be here so… you know how he is.” The redhead shrugged and grabbed the blue haired boy’s cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. 

“Yeah well… maybe he should be the one babysitting me then instead of you.” Leaning down, Aoba picked up his drink and downed a third of it in one gulp before handing it to Mizuki in offering. 

Mizuki took a sip and almost gagged on the fiery bitter taste of the alcohol before handing the awful drink back to Aoba. The boy was obviously way too drunk to even taste anything apparently. “Hey… let me help you get home. I’m sure your grandmother’s worried about you.”

“Don’t want to... “ Aoba put out his cigarette and moved back into the house with a dismissive wave and disappeared into the crowd once more. 

“...shit.” Mizuki followed the unruly teenager into the house and it really wasn’t hard to find him. Not many people had bright blue hair after all. He shoved passed people and grabbed Aoba’s arm, dodging a punch to the face easily. “Hey, hey, stop it’s just me…”

“I don’t want you here. I don’t need a fucking parent…” Aoba wasn’t able to finish whatever he had been about to say as he stumbled on nothing and ended up caught up in Mizuki’s arms. 

“Okay… let’s lay you down somewhere.” It wasn’t hard to carry the smaller boy in his arms; the kid was practically skin and bones from… a whole number of things. But he managed to get him into an unoccupied bedroom and onto a bed. 

“Leave me alone…” The words were muttered and slurred, Aoba trying to sit up but ended up just staying where he was, having no energy to speak of.

“I’m not going to let you kill yourself like this, Aoba. I thought you were off this shit.” 

Aoba didn’t respond, just moved closer, the room was starting to spin and he needed to hang on to something to stay grounded. A small whimper escaped him as he buried his face in Mizuki’s neck. 

“You need water or something?” Mizuki was fully prepared to stand up to get the younger teen a glass of water but was stopped as Aoba’s arms moved up to wrap around his waist. “Mizuki…. stay here. I don’t want to be alone.”

Funny how being dunk beyond recognition could make a person tell the truth while contradicting themselves at the same time.

Although MIzuki knew what Sly wanted, judging by the hand that was beginning to wander downward toward his belt. 

“No, no… that’s not happening for a number of reasons.” The redhead grabbed the smaller hand that was sneaking toward his pants and held it in his own. He noticed how cold Aoba’s fingers were and it worried him. 

“Come on… I want to suck your dick…” With seemingly renewed vigor, the blue haired teen was able to stand himself up as he clumsily began to strip off his clothing starting with his pants. He managed to get them off and then climbed back up onto the bed, forgetting about the rest of his clothing. 

Mizuki wasn’t quite sure what to do. He couldn’t just give in to Aoba’s drunken whims, the kid would never learn that way. But it wasn’t as if the prospect seemed unpleasant. Aoba was a cute kid, really cute. 

“Aoba…”

“Shut up and get you dick out…” Aoba’s hands fumbled with MIzuki’s belt again, managing to get it undone before he started work on the button and zipper of Mizuki’s jeans. 

He knew he should just get up and leave; knew he could have stopped Sly if he really wanted to. But he didn’t… instead, Mizuki let Aoba unfasten his pants and pull out his half hard cock. HIs stomach clenched as he watched the younger teen’s mouth inch closer to him and then delicious heat was enveloping his length.

Aoba’s rhythm was sloppy and he could barely handle keeping his head up as he let the redhead’s dick slide in and out of his mouth. It wasn’t his first time giving head and even in his intoxicated state, he still knew how to use his skills to drive Mizuki insane. 

Mizuki looked down and almost came right there at the sight of Aoba in his lap. The kid was looking right at him as his cock disappeared into that talented mouth. His expression held a sort of challenge to it; as if daring the older teen to stop him and also promising so much more if he let Aoba continue. 

“Shit… Sly, your mouth feels so good…” The redhead’s voice came out in a whisper in the dark room as he finally let his hips thrust up into Aoba’s mouth, ripping a loud moan from the kid in his lap. 

Aoba pulled off of Mizuki’s dick with a gasp and he coughed a few times, his throat spasming as he tried to take in air. 

“Damn it… you okay?” Mizuki's hand was rubbing Aoba’s back in a soothing gesture. He hadn’t meant to thrust that far in… 

“Shut up…” Aoba’s voice was hoarse as he spoke and shoved MIzuki’s arm away from him. “Do it again…”

That was it… “No. I’m taking you home.”

Mizuki shoved his hard cock back into his pants and fastened them up again before he went to look for Aoba’s pants. He didn’t get far though as he soon found himself pinned to the bed by hands that seemed way too powerful for a kid Aoba’s size. 

He stiffened when he felt cold metal against his skin and he locked eyes with an angry Sly, the young teen having a lot more mobility all of a sudden than he did a few minutes before. Where the hell was he keeping that knife anyway?

“I said I didn’t want to go home… no one fucking listens to me.” Aoba held the knife in his hand but wasn’t really doing anything with it. It happened to be resting against Mizuki’s neck. He really hadn’t been threatening to slice his throat or anything. 

Although Mizuki knew that, he still had to get it away from the kid. 

“Hey Sly… put that away and you can suck my dick all you want, okay?” Having an over emotional drunken teenager hold a knife to his throat was probably one of the scariest things MIzuki had experienced in his short life; and he’d already been through so many fucked up things. 

It was easier just to let Aoba have his way.

A couple seconds passed before the blue haired teen nodded and dropped the blade off the side of the bed clumsily as he rolled over onto his back. He caught himself as he almost rolled off the bed completely and moved closer to Mizuki, entirely too drunk to even begin to be embarrassed. 

The effects of the alcohol were definitely not as potent as they were a few minutes ago and it pissed him off. He knew Mizuki wouldn’t let him get up to get another drink and the redhead sure as hell wasn’t going to get him one if he asked… shit.

Finally seeming to remember something, the younger teen rolled over once more to grab his pants from the floor and pulled out a small bag from his pocket that contained two pills. Quickly grabbing one of them, he popped it into his mouth before Mizuki even had a chance to register what was happening. 

“Shit… Aoba are you serious?” MIzuki tried to grab the bag from the blue haired teen and got a backhanded smack for his troubles.

“Fuck off! I worked hard for this shit.” Aoba stuffed the bag back into his pants before moving onto the floor, the drug already starting to kick in and making the bed seem way too high for his liking. 

“Come on… I want your dick down my throat…” He pulled at Mizuki’s pant leg but his strength had diminished once more, the effects of the drug making his whole body feel weak; or was it relaxed? Fuck, he had no idea. 

Moving off the bed as well, Mizuki knew Sly was gone; there would be no more negotiating. Anything he said went at that point. Sure he could have easily knocked the kid out and taken him home but… a small part of him got a thrill from seeing Aoba like that; so fucked up he could hardly move. He knew he would feel awful later but at that moment, he wanted those eyes to look at him again, to meet his own with that daring stare that made him look twice his age and yet more juvenile at the same time. 

“Tilt your head back…” Mizuki stood in front of the young teen, his feet on either side of Aoba’s hips so his crotch was mere inches from his face. 

Aoba did as told, his hands moving slowly up the redhead’s legs, ghosting over the other’s constrained cock through his pants. “Hey… you got your coil wit you?”

Mizuki raised an eyebrow as he let Aoba’s hands move over him, loving the feel of the gentle touch. “Yeah… why?”

“Record it…”

Shit… 

Mizuki didn’t bother with protests, there was no point and he no longer cared how fucked up it made him seem that he was even willing to let this fifteen year old kid suck his dick. He’d probably let Aoba do much more than that to him…

He fiddled with the coil on his wrist and set it to record, angling the watch downward so it focused mainly on Aoba. Which is what the blue haired teen probably wanted anyway. The kid was a conceited little shit. 

Aoba idly pushed his shirt up, still not having taken it or his underwear off yet. He moaned slightly as his own hand rubbed against his heated skin and it traveled down to his dick, fingers and palm running over his covered erection. He had been incredibly hard ever since he choked on Mizuki’s cock the first time and touching himself felt entirely too good. 

He finally remembered what he had been doing before and looked up at Mizuki again, giving the older teen the look that he knew Mizuki wanted. The coil was aimed down at him and he made a show of unfastening Mizuki’s pants once more before pulling them down just a little so they rested around the other’s tanned thighs. 

Aoba placed his mouth against Mizuki’s covered dick, the older teen’s underwear still hiding the length from view. He licked along the bulge and let his mouth move along the hardness, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Mizuki and the coil. 

Mizuki was having a hard time breathing, the image of Sly on his knees and being so incredibly cute and hot at the same time was going to be the end of him. He needed that mouth on him, fast. 

He watched through the coil’s holo screen as he saw his own hand move down to reach into his underwear before he pulled his hard length from its confines, moaning shakily as Aoba’s mouth was immediately on it, taking him in almost all the way down. 

Aoba finally looked away from Mizuki, instead looking forward to concentrate on what he was doing. Now that he was being recorded, his technique was so much more intense and less sloppy. 

He focused mainly on the head at first as he let his tongue slide over the underside of the pulsing tip, his lips closing around it before pulling off with a small popping noise. He repeated this process until MIzuki was practically begging him for more. 

“Oh god… your mouth is incredible…” Mizuki placed a gentle hand on Aoba’s head, mindful of his hair as he pushed the teen’s head back a bit so it was pressed against the mattress. Sly did ask for something very specific and after having a taste of Aoba’s true skills, the redhead was feeling a lot more cooperative about giving in to him. “Open your mouth.”

A visible tremor ran through Aoba’s body as his head was forced back and held in place. Mizuki’s voice was definitely not the same as it usually was. It was rough and commanding and entirely too hot. 

He did as told and opened his mouth, knowing what was coming and relaxed his throat as best he could in preparation, even though he knew it probably wouldn’t really help much. 

Bringing the tip of his cock to Aoba’s waiting mouth, Mizuki made sure the coil was zoomed in a bit to focus on his dick sliding fluidly inside the teen’s mouth, all the way down to the base, the tightening of Aoba’s throat signalling he had gone too far but that was the point.

Aoba’s hands immediately grabbed onto the redhead’s thighs, the sudden foreign intrusion into his throat making his entire body spasm as his diaphragm worked and tried to expel the object from his throat. He breathed in a lungful of air as Mizuki pulled out just as suddenly but only had a moment before it was back in his mouth, sliding all the way down his throat once more. 

Mizuki’s senses were in overdrive as Aoba’s throat clenched hard around his dick and he couldn’t help but let out a moan at the raw pleasure it gave him. He wasn’t quite sure if something psychological was also to blame for his body’s incredibly aroused state but it was well known that humans got a thrill out of watching others suffer, no matter how much they tried to suppress the notion,

He felt slightly sick at that thought and wasn’t sure why he had even contemplated it in the first place… 

Deciding to steer his focus away from those dark thought, the redhead instead turned his attention back to the smaller teen that currently had his nails digging into his thighs and he pulled back out of Aoba’s throat only to thrust back in again, starting a slow rhythm that eventually sped up as the blue haired boy became accustomed to the motion. 

Each time MIzuki’s dick pushed down his throat, Aoba’s body would try and reject it, wet gagging sounds coming from the young teen as he continued to grip the redhead’s thighs, nails constantly digging in. 

“Oh shit... “ Mizuki whispered shakily as he continued to fuck Aoba’s throat, trying to disregard the fact that the added slickness he was feeling was probably the blue haired teen’s vomit being forced back down his esophagus by his cock. He really didn't want to think about that…

Aoba had nowhere to go even if he tried to escape Mizuki’s onslaught. His head was being held down against the bed and his body was basically trapped against the side of it by Mizuki’s body being so close. 

He could feel some of his puke escape his mouth along with his saliva as it was hard to swallow the majority of the time, his moans strangled as he looked up at Mizuki, his golden eyes locking with green. 

Got that face was too much… Mizuki gritted his teeth and tried so hard not to grip the kid’s hair as he gave one final thrust before pulling out and stroking his wet cock hard and fast, moaning low as he came in the teen’s open mouth, his hips jerking as Aoba occasionally flicked his tongue over the overly sensitive head. 

Aoba’s lungs were screaming as he breathed hard but managed to keep his mouth open to catch Mizuki’s cum, his mouth closing over the older teen’s cock to get off any last remnants of the white substance. 

Mizuki had forgotten all about the coil but he hoped it had recorded everything. He turned it off before tucking himself back into his pants and kneeled down in front of the younger boy. “Hey… I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Aoba just shook his head, his eyes downcast as his breathing finally slowed to a normal pace. He looked up then, a smirk gracing his adorable face. “You’re fucking sick, I can’t believe you got off on that.” 

Mizuki just rolled his eyes and aimed his own gaze downward, noting the mess the blue haired teen had made in his underwear. “You’re just as sick...”

“Yeah, but I knew that… I didn’t expect you to actually do it.” Aoba’s words were starting to slur together again. He felt incredibly lightheaded and dizzy and all he wanted to do was lay down; so he did. 

“You want me to take you-”

“No… fucking listen… I don’t want to go home.” 

“If you’d let me finish… I was asking if you wanted me to take you to my place for the night.” Mizuki didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed Aoba’s pants and began sliding them back onto the younger teen. 

There was silence for a while and Mizuki thought that maybe Aoba had passed out. Once the kid’s pants were back on, the redhead picked him up and headed for the door. Getting out of the crowded house would be interesting…

“Can I stay for as long as I want?” 

Mizuki stopped when he heard the muttered response and he couldn't help but feel a small pang in his chest. This kid was going to be the end of him. 

“Yeah… As long as you want, Aoba.”


End file.
